After the Show
by PerfectStoryLove
Summary: What if the kiss between Meredith (Mega Girl) and Dylan (Tootsie) wasn't supposed to happen? What if it wasn't in the script. What would Brian's reaction have been when he saw the two kissing? This story is about what happened after the Starship show of Starkid. This is a Breredith story. I am Dutch, so please don't be angry when my English isn't that good :)


Meredith froze for a second when Dylan suddenly kissed her on the stage. They were in character, of course, they were Tootsie and Mega girl at the moment. Still it surprised Meredith. Dylan never kissed her before. During rehearsals and former plays, they always hugged each other instead of kissing each other. Why was he doing this?

Brian was watching the whole scene from the wings. He couldn't believe his own eyes. What was Dylan doing with his girl? This wasn't even in the script. If it was, then it wouldn't have been a problem to him, but this was just inappropriate. Dylan was his friend and he knew damn well that Meredith was his girlfriend, so why was he doing this? He certainly was going to have a serious talk with that guy after the show.

After the show, Brian went outside for a couple of minutes, not wanting to meet Dylan or Meredith at the moment. Lauren noticed him going outside and she followed him.

'Bri?' she asked carefully when she saw Brian sitting on a bench.

Brian looked up. 'Oh, hi, Lo.'

'What's wrong? Why are you here on your own? Oh… wait… it is about that kiss, isn't it?'

'Of course it is,' Brian snapped. 'How dare he? He doesn't have the right to touch her. I don't want to see them now.'

'I know, I know,' Lauren said carefully. She took a step back when she heard the snappy tone in Brian's voice. He probably noticed that, because he made his apologies almost directly.

'I am sorry, it is not your fault,' he said. 'Please sit down.'

Lauren sat down next to Brian and she continued talking.

'I am sure that this is not what you think it is. I can talk to Dylan if you want? But you should talk to Mere, I am sure that this wasn't her fault. She loves you, really,' Lauren said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Thanks, I will talk to her. But I also want to have a talk with Dylan,' Brian said determined. He already felt better by the words from Lauren, though. He knew that Meredith was not to blame.

'I don't know if that is a good idea. You are angry with him, aren't you?' Lauren asked.

'Of course I am! That doesn't mean I can't just talk with him,' Brian said a little bit offended.

'Whatever you want. Just don't try to attack him, you two are close friends. Maybe there is just an explanation for this. Don't judge him too fast,' Lauren said, getting to her feet.

'Thanks, Lo. I really appreciate this,' Brian said, getting to his feet as well. He gave her a hug and then they went inside.

Meredith was sitting on a couch silently with the rest of the group. She didn't want to look at Dylan at this moment. She felt very guilty and she wondered if Brian had seen it. She hadn't seen Brian since the end of the show. Of course he had seen her. Meredith could not believe why she had allowed Dylan to kiss her. Brian was definitely ferocious and he was certainly going to break up with her after this. She wanted to go out of this room looking for him, but she was too scared. She didn't want to look Brian in the eyes either. She hurt him, that was for sure.

'Mere?'

Meredith looked up to where the voice came from. It was Lauren.

'Hi,' Meredith said absently.

'I just saw Brian, he was outside. I lost him on my way to this room, so I really don't know where he is now,' she said.

'Is he very angry with me?' Meredith asked quietly.

'I don't think so. He is angry with Dylan, though. He loves you, he will forgive you. Maybe you should go and talk to him before he finds Dyl. I don't know what he is going to do when he meets Dylan first,' Lauren said, giving her friend a small smile.

'I will, where is Dylan, by the way?' Meredith asked, looking around and realizing that Dylan wasn't in the room anymore. She didn't look at him for the last couple of minutes, so she didn't realize he had left the room.

'Shit, I don't know,' Lauren said nervously. 'Not at the same place as your boyfriend, I hope.'

'I better go looking for him then,' Meredith sighed and she got to her feet. She walked out of the room and went looking for Brian. She was almost at the end of the hallway when she thought she heard shouting coming from the distance.

Brian was walking through the building. He was walking behind Lauren, so he could sneak off without her noticing. He just walked in no particular direction, he didn't want to have to see his friends too soon. He leant back against the wall and began to think about what he was going to say to Mere. He didn't want to be mad at her, she didn't deserve that. Besides, he couldn't be mad at her. That was something he wasn't able to do. She was just too cute to be mad at. He couldn't say the same thing about Dylan, though. Suddenly he heard a door opening nearby. The man who came out of the door was the last person Brian wanted to see right now. It was, of course, Dylan.

'Brian!' Dylan tried to sound amicably. 'We've missed you after the show, where were you?'

Brian clenched his teeth and tried to avoid looking at Dylan. He didn't want to put up a fight with him, it was best if they could just forget all of this. But then Dylan had to get out of his sight.

'Bri? Is everything alright?' Dylan asked, coming closer.

How could he even ask that? Couldn't he see what he had done? Was he really that stupid? Then it obviously wasn't his intention to hurt Brian by kissing his girlfriend in front of everyone. But then what was his intention? Did he love Meredith?

'Brian! Tell me what is going on! We're friends, right?' Dylan asked.

Brian's hands became fists. He only grew more and more angry with this guy. He probably should just ask him.

'Do you love Meredith?' he asked with clenched teeth, still not looking at him.

'I… Oh, God… Is that what this is about? I… I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…' Dylan said, not really succeeding in pronouncing his words properly.

'Excuse me? You _didn't mean to?_ I think you did mean to. Do you have any idea how this is for me? For Meredith? Have you asked her permission? Did she agree with this?' Brian asked, slowly standing to his full height. He now even looked at Dylan, which made Dylan taking a step back.

'Brian… Just let me explain, I am truly sorry for…' Dylan began, but Brian didn't want to hear his excuses anymore.

'You had no right, Dylan! It's too late for you excuses! You won't touch her again, do you hear me? If you are coming to close for my liking, you will regret it, understood?' Brian said, now a little bit louder. He took a step forward and his eyes were flashing dangerously with anger.

'I understand that you are upset, but you are just acting childish now,' Dylan challenged.

'Am I? You just need to keep your hands from my girlfriend!' Brian said dangerously softly.

'You are not going to tell me what to do or what not to do, Holden. Who the hell do you think you are to order me around?' Dylan yelled, getting mad as well.

'It's my job to protect my girlfriend, mate. I don't like it when other people are just kissing her without her permission.'

'How do you even know if she gave her permission? Maybe she doesn't love you anymore, I can understand that. What would she possibly want with you? She is a beautiful, talented girl and she deserves better.'

Now Brian completely lost his temper. Now Dylan was trying to take Meredith from him! He was not going to allow that. Meredith was his and he was going to talk to her first. If she really didn't love him anymore, then it was up to her to tell him that and not to this asshole.

'You are just worthless and jealous. You are just not accepting that she doesn't love you. She never did,' Dylan continued.

'Say that again and I swear that I will break every bone in your worthless body,' Brian said, getting even closer to Dylan. His hands were still fists and his knuckles went white.

Dylan just laughed at him. 'You are pathetic, Holden. You are a pathetic, little loser.'

Brian grabbed Dylan by his collar and forced him against the wall.

'YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!' he shouted in his face. Dylan only laughed at him and tried to push Brian off him. Brian had a very strong grip, though, so he didn't succeed. His smile vanished as a fist came to his face. Brian continued hitting him until he fell to the floor.

'Please, stop!' he cried.

'THEN YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR HANDS FROM HER!' Brian shouted, now giving a kick.

'STOP IT!' another voice came from the end of the hallway. It was Meredith. Brian didn't know whether he was glad to see her or not.

Meredith walked in the direction from where the voices were coming. Then she stopped when she saw Brian and Dylan at the end of the corridor. Brian had Dylan smashed against the wall and now he was punching him. Dylan didn't look very good and he fell onto the ground. She couldn't let this happen. She loved Brian, but she couldn't just let him beat Dylan to a pulp.

'STOP IT!' she yelled and she hurried towards the two guys. She knelt down by Dylan to make sure he was not unconscious. Luckily, he was still okay. Well, not okay, but he was alive at least. Apparently the move of kneeling down by Dylan was not the right move in Brian's eyes. Meredith could tell it by the look she saw in his eyes. He was jealous.

'Meredith, get away from him. Now,' he said as calmly as he could.

'No! I won't! You are going to beat him up again! Brian, this is not the way to take your revenge! I love you!' She said, not moving from where she was.

'You… you do?' Brian asked a little bit calmer now.

'Yes! You have to believe me!' Meredith almost begged. 'Please leave him alone! It is not worth it!'

'Then why were you two kissing each other?' Brian asked.

'He kissed me, Brian. Don't blame me for this. Don't you think that this was hard for me too?' Meredith said.

She looked at Brian. There was something in his eyes that told her that he didn't believe her entirely. He was still mad at her, she could feel it. She was still afraid of what he would do to Dylan if she left now, so she stayed kneeled down.

'Why don't you believe me?' she asked him.

'Because… I don't know, okay? Maybe you have just had enough of me and now you want to dump me this way!'

'I can't believe you are saying this! Who told you that?' Meredith asked with a hurt look in her face. 'I would never dump you like this, I would never dump you at all! I love you!'

'You do?' Brian asked, now he looked more calmly. He actually looked quite cute. It was like he was going to get emotional, Meredith thought she saw tears coming to his eyes.

'Of course I do, silly. Don't let this get to you! You are the sweetest, funniest and most handsome guy I ever met,' Meredith said.

When she finished her words, Brian leaned back against the wall. Meredith saw that he was not going to attack Dylan anymore, so she went over to Brian. She laid one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his chest.

'Please talk with Dylan about this later and make things right with him again, okay? You two are good friends, I don't want to see you fight. Just don't forget that I want to be with you and with no one else,' she said softly. Then she softly kissed his cheek.

Brian opened his arms and hugged her tightly in his strong arms. 'I will, thank you Mere. I love you too. More than you can possibly know,' he said, kissing her on the lips.


End file.
